Monsters
by Shikyou Daemon
Summary: Zexion had a sixth sense when it came to Demyx. [ZexoinDemyx]


Woot! I put another one up... Uhm. Yeah, just in case you've read it before, I'm rewriting the lemon because my skills in it really flop. -waves a hand-

I don't own anything. I only own a wierd desk that keeps moving, and Final Fantasy 8 which is going to be thrown out the window soon... Anda Urahara Kisuke plushie and a Abarai Renji plushie which stare at me when I'm alseep and plot to take over the world using Barbies.

* * *

He was jittery. More so than usual, and for once, it had nothing to do with the massive amount of sugar he ingested in a day.

What was this monster? Was it a serious threat? Was it in the castle! Was it in the room right now!

It had already gotten Saix and Xemnas... And Roxas and Axel, too! What if he was next! Oh, being seventeen for nine years was far too young to die!

With shaking hands, he brought his full coffee cup to his lips and cautiously took a sip, worried that the monster may have somehow poisoned his beloved caffeine filled beverage... Letting out a squeal when he found it tasted nothing like coffee, he spit it out and dropped it...

Then happened to remember that he had been drinking hot chocolate, not coffee.

"...That was my favorite mug, too..." He whimpered, turning around to go get a broom... He'd have to bury his beloved cup later, when Castle Oblivion wasn't facing the threat of a monster invasion.

"...What are you doing?"

Demyx let out a loud cry as he whipped around, throwing the broom at the 'monster' who was standing in the doorway... Only to have it thrown back at him a few moments. later. With a cry, he toppled backwards, the broom connecting with his head."Don't eat me!"

"...I don't think I'm going to ask..." Came the voice of the 'monster' as he walked past the fallen Nobody, heading over for the fridge.

"Z-zexy! Oh good! Your safe!" The boy suddenly exclaimed, latching onto the taller male's leg and holding onto it for dear life... As expected, Zexion said nothing as he opened the fridge door. He said nothing while he was getting his glass of milk... He said nothing as he walked over to the table and set the glass down..

"Get off of me." He muttered soon after he had set the precious liquid down, proceeding to swing his leg around to dislodge the boy who was clinging onto it... And as expected, Demyx did not let go.

Finally, the man gave in and just dropped his leg, ignoring the loud and pitiful yelp that escaped the blonde as he hit the ground. "What's wrong with you today?" He asked, taking a seat and moving one hand down to push the blonde off of his leg, not exactly liking the fact that the circulation was nearly being cut off with Demyx's death grip.

"Monster." Came the muffled reply.. And the man could only sigh because it was obvious that the boy had relapsed into his odd behavior that he was so famous for... He was sniffing his leg."Got the Superior and Elf-man.. And Sparky and Spike."

"...Is this Fire Sparky or Thunder Sparky?" He asked, having gotten used to Demyx's way of addressing the other members of the group.

"Fire." Came the response.

"..." The man was quiet for quite some time, mind running over what could possibly have scared the blonde so badly... Maybe he was just letting his imagination run wild again."..Tell me about this monster."

"Well..." Oh dear, the feeling that he's going to regret asking the question is back. "It has one eye.."

"That's it?" He asked, dark eyes fixed upon Demyx's bright blue ones."That's all?"

"Axel was running naked through the halls screaming that it was going to eat him!" The blonde said, burying his face back into the man's leg... And Zexion sighed.

He agreed to watch over the blonde. To keep Larxene from shocking the daylights out of him and making the group Organization XII instead of Organization XIII...

"...Right." He mutters, one hand running through the gelled blonde hair of the younger male, the other bringing his glass of milk up to his lips as he took a drink."...They're all over the castle, Demyx."

"WHAAAAAT!" The blonde shrieked, rocketing backwards and under the table, a shiver running through his body...

Zexion blinked, looking at the glass he was holding and then watching as the table wobbled unsteadily from the sudden jerk of movement. Oh, there was only one way that this was going to get solved... And Zexion did not want to be labled as a pedophile.. Maybe he could talk his way out of this.

Sighing, he set the glass down on the table and proceeded to crawl under the table... Only able to blink as Demyx suddenly latched onto him and hung on for dear life...

"They aren't going to eat you, Demyx. They're just... Here." Really, how was he going to explain that the blonde had one between his legs without making a trip to the emergency room.

Demyx tipped his head to one side and stared blankly at the man."So.. You knew these one-eyed monsters were all around the castle and you didn't do anything about them? Slay the beasts!" He exclaimed, blinking as Zexion edged away from under the table."What?"

"...Demyx.." Pleaseohpleaseohplease don't let the answer to this question be nothing. Gods, don't let this boy be as clueless to sex as he is about personal space! ."...What do you know about sex?"

"Uhm.. Not... A lot.."

..Curse Xemnas for even thinking about putting the boy under his care.

"Can you show me?"

..On second thought, curse Demyx for being so clueless! Yes, clueless Demyx... He was the only one who could make Zexion blush, or laugh or stare or...

"... I probably don't have a choice in the matter, do I?"

"No... Not really." The blonde said, looking at the lilac haired man with a smile."..So.. Where do we go?"

"..." And all Zexion could do was to unwrap the boy's arms from around his waist and lead him to his room.. He had no choice in the matter, did he?

Of course he didn't...

Right?

As they stopped in front of Zexion's door, the lilac haired man turned to look at the blonde who had the most curious look on his face. "It'll hurt, are you sure you want to know?" He asked, hoping to make the blonde loose interest in this and get him to go back to his own room.

It seemed to have worked, too.. But he just smiled after a minute and once again hugged the man, causing heat to rise to Zexion's cheeks."Nah, Roxas said that sex feels really good.. I wanna try it!"

... He'd been afraid of that answer.

Even with Demyx clinging to him, Zexion managed to open the door and close it once they were inside. "Take your clothes off and get on the bed." The elder Nobody ordered, heading over to his night stand. He was sure that Axel and Marluxia.. And even Roxas had the habit of hiding objects all over the castle.. Most of these items had to do with sex, too.. The last time he checked, there had been a tonne of sex-toys stored in his closet.. as well as in his night stand..

Luckily, there was still some lubricant there.

His gaze turned back to the bed where Demyx was bouncing on it... And he couldn't help but look away quickly because the blonde was naked and had no decency to sit down and behave like a normal person for even two minutes."Demyx, keep still." He growled softly, undressing as well before he headed over to the bed.. Not really caring that they were going against tradition...

Xemnas needed to die for creating such an impossible to get off outfit.

Once he was seated on the bed, he allowed his eyes to roam over Demyx's lithe form... He really was pretty, Marluxia hadn't been kidding... Though, he found it disturbing that Marluxia was checking Demyx.. And even with those thoughts in his head, he couldn't help but get aroused as his gaze travelled over the well built body...

And in one quick movement, he'd pinned the blonde to the bed. "Lesson one." One of Zexion's pale fingers ran over the sunkissed chest, down, down, down past his stomach and pointing at his length."This is the 'one-eyed monster' that you feared." He couldn't help but chuckle at the reaction. Those blue eyes must have gotten at least seven times bigger! And when that same hand that was pointing at the 'Oh-so-deadly' monster wrapped around it, Demyx couldn't help but let out a cry and arch his back. Moans and whimpers fighting their way out of his throat as Zexion stroked him into a full erection.

"Lesson two.." The man said, moving his hand away from the blonde, ignoring his soft whine and questioning eyes. He held out the little tube he had been holding in his other hand."This is lubricant. It makes the penitration easier."

"What's penetration?" Demyx asked, having regained his wits as Zexion showed him the next 'lesson.'

"You'll see." Was all he got for a response... And the lilac haired man popped the cap of the tube and proceeded to pour some of it onto his fingers, confusing the blonde... But when one of those fingers slipped down and began seeking out his entrance he soon got the idea."This is when it starts to hurt." The tone Zexion used was foreign to him, filled with a gentilesse as he slipped on of the digits inside of the blonde's tight entrance. When he moved up, he placed a couple of kisses over the blonde's face, trying to relax him because it would only hurt more if he tensed."Stay loose."

The blonde did as he was told, the burning that followed the first finger slipped into him soon faded, and Zexion began to move the slick digit in and out of him, seeming to enjoy the sounds the blonde made... Soon, another finger was added, and then a third... And then, they were all removed.

Confusion once again lit up Demyx's hazy, and slightly tearful eyes. But Zexion merely gave the blonde one of his rare smiles and lifted one of his legs over his shoulder, and wrapped the other one around his waist."Lesson three." The lilac haired man rubbed the rest of the lubricant into his own length, hissing slightly at the feeling. Once that was done, he positioned himself, gaze flickering to Demyx."The fun part..." And with that, Zexion began to enter the blonde, fighting back a moan as the heat of the younger male surrounded him.

He heard Demyx let out a cry and throw his head to the side, and all Zexion could do was brush his lips over the boy's forehead.

He wasn't sure why, but it seemed to be a rule in the Organization. You couldn't actually kiss, because that was supposed to be a sign of weakness. Or of having what they lacked. He was never too sure

And for whatever reason, he didn't want that with Demyx. He knew the blonde liked him... And he thought he might like the blonde... But as being without hearts, it was artificial, artificial like the lives they have, or their loyalty to the Superior now that he had taken them down this dark road...

"Move..." He heard Demyx whimper, and he looked at the boy through his visiable eye, surprised to hear that... Then again, they don't feel pain for long anyways, though they wished they did.

He'd be gentle this time.. It would do no good to scare the blonde away from this.. After all, if the others caught sight of what he looked like under that black coat, it would only be a matter of time before he'd be used as much as Axel...

Tch, like he'd let the others touch this one.

But now, he was doing as the blonde asked him to. He doesn't fuck him into the matress, but rather takes it slow. Slow but not loving because they don't have hearts and they can't love. They lack the essance of a heart, they lack the actual muscle. It's not there, it's darkness that keeps them moving...

Demyx's moans are... So beautiful, alot like his beautiful singing voice, or the sound of the sitar that he always carries with him, that he plays under the shining heart-shaped moon that's shining down into the window, illuminating the two sweating men.. No, a man and a boy who'll never age a day.

Time is lost to them, and they've been lost in the heat of passion, no words are spoken, only moans and soft whines from Demyx, and the pants and occasional moan from Zexion. And the latter knew that the former was going to come soon, his moans were getting louder.

"Ah..Z-zexy.." Demyx moaned, panic in his voice... And Zexion knew exactly what was wrong, and all he did was lean over and nip the blonde's ear, whispering :'Just give into it.'

And not too long after his hand was covered in the sticky essence of the blonde, and a erotic cry was revertibrating around the cool, white room. And as Demyx's body clenched even tighter around him in the after-effects of the orgasm, Zexion had bit his lower lip to muffle his own sound as he realeased inside the other.

He collapsed on top of the younger male, panting softly...

For a while they just layed like that, trying to catch their breath... Demyx was the first to regain his wits thought."Zexy?

"Mmm?"

"Thanks for teaching me."

And Zexion pulled out of the blonde, rolling over to rest beside him."Hmm.." Shutting his eyes, he prepared to drift off into a peaceful sleep

Not too long after, Zexion felt a pair of warm arms wrap around his neck. His visible eye opened, and he found himself gazing into Demyx's bright aqua ones."...Something the matter?" He asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable even though mere moments ago he was deep inside the blonde.

"...Is this a one-time thing?" He almost does a double take at the soft, almost scared note in the younger Nobody's voice."I-I mean.. After this, are you just gonna be like the others and ignore me?"

Dark blue stared into the saddened aqua blue, and he couldn't help but feel his nonexistent heart break a little."...No, Demyx.. I won't."

"Promise?"

"...Promise."

And that night, they really did break every rule in the Organization. For that night, Zexion and Demy found love, acceptance, and much needed comfort in each other's arms. Not only that, but they broke the unwritten rule...

They kissed. Simple and chaste, but it was a kiss non-the-less.

And maybe... Maybe in some twisted form, they do have a heart. You need a heart to care, don't you?

"...Now are you going to be scared of those one-eyed monsters anymore?" Zexion muttered, half asleep as he held Demyx in his arms, head resting atop the slightly taller male's.

"...If I said I'd be scared of Marluxia's, would you hold it against me?" Demyx said after a moment, and he couldn't help but smile as Zexion chuckled and nuzzled his hair in a very un-Zexion-ish way.

No. Not maybe. They do have a heart, it's just hidden and hard to see.


End file.
